


Детка, ты мне снишься!

by Youku_Toshiku_Shiery



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 21:05:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4640211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Youku_Toshiku_Shiery/pseuds/Youku_Toshiku_Shiery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Автор - Shiery<br/>Предупреждения: мат и сплошной не литературный язык, полет фантазии и всяческие кинки, перечислять которые долго, но от которых кого-нибудь обязательно сквикнет, поэтому, осторожнее! Ну и как же без ошибок?<br/>UPD: в процессе выяснилось, что нужны все же платочки, универсальные, для слез и соплей. Так, что я предупредила! <br/>Ну и ещё, одно - кому-то может показаться, что здесь присутствует ООС Ламберта.;-)<br/>Посвящение: дорогой "Шефочке" - Youku Toshiku<br/>Примечание: "Мэгги Лонгфэллоу" - это порно-имя Адама *реальный факт*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Детка, ты мне снишься!

Крис его просто напросто кинул. Вот зараза! "Чувак, тебе понравится - там такие телки, ммм! Сладкие и без комплексов!" - что именно понималось под комплексами, хитрый друг отставлял за кадром. Если совсем без них, значит не против, чтобы ими слегка перекусила пара голодных и небогатых вампиров? Или для этого опять же нужно бабло?  
Бабла у них было не густо. А что вы хотели - их клан, совсем захиревший в провинции, активно выпирал тех кто помоложе куда-нибудь подальше, на поиски лучшей жизни, если можно конечно так выразиться. А Томми так вообще был "приемышем", а значит и подавно не должен сидеть сложа руки.   
"Сраное общество со сраной демократией..." - почему-то всегда тянуло на философию и политику, когда приходилось хлестать дешевое виски на голодный желудок. Хотя не совсем голодный - на синтетику им всегда хватало, как впрочем и на бухло и даже тряпки. Но чтобы почувствовать себя по настоящему живым, а не просто изображающим эту самую жизнь, нужна была настоящая, живая и теплая кровь.  
Да и что скрывать, секса тоже в кои-то веки хотелось! Крис ржал сегодня, как подорванный: "Вау! Томми созрел на потрахаться - точно что-то будет! А может, уже сдохло "кто-нибудь" большое? Все, чувак, ночью после шоу идем по бабам!"   
"Вот же трепло!" - Томми мрачно и очень круто выглушил свой стакан. По бабам Крис пошел, да только "бабы" почему-то решили, что им хватит и одного солиста.   
"Извини, друг, ты слишком брутален для них!" - и ехидная бестия оставила незадачливого гитариста скучать за стаканом. Остальные согруппники разбежались кто куда, да и что взять с людей-то?  
" Ну и ладно, не сильно и хотелось!" - Томми разговаривал исключительно с самим собой во избежание недоразумений, да и бармен уже во всю пялился на небольшую сцену. Свет, шест, подиум - все как полагается "для вашего удовольствия". Там как раз какой-то напомаженный хмырь вылез вещать о дальнейшей программе.  
"Вот упырь болотный! Нас так не расхваливал!" - если быть честным, их группу объявлял какой-то почти мальчишка, представив как "молодых, но подающих надежды музыкантов". Невдомек малому, что парочка этих молодых музыкантов вполне годится ему в папы или даже дедушки, как Крис например.  
"Дедушке" Крису наверняка икалось там не по-детски, и поделом, а Томми скептически слушал разглагольствования "упыря". "Великолепная Ража и сногсшибательная Мэгги? Ну да, ну да, как же! Столько титулов, как у королев, так чего же они тут забыли со своим великолепием?" – хотя, что он знал об этих "королевах сцены" и подобных им? Может, это у них такое хобби?  
Когда Ража вышла на сцену, Томми понял, что гонорар у девушки также высок как и её рост, то есть, очень большой. Высокая, смуглая и стройная она несла себя с истинно царским достоинством, и это притом, что танец оказался очень откровенным. И высокий барный стул, и шест и какие-то особые блестящие причиндалы - все пошло в ход, но каждый поворот головы, каждый изгиб тела не давали усомниться, что на сцене именно королева. Томми, вопреки своим ожиданиям, до конца танца не отрывал взгляда от завораживающего действа, лишь изредка прихлебывая из стакана, и даже с энтузиазмом хлопал в конце.   
После бурных оваций и веселого свиста красотка удалилась, послав в зал воздушный поцелуй, а собирать чаевые бегал как раз тот малой-недоконферансье. Его старший собрат объявил, что пока Ража готовится к следующему номеру, услаждать их слух будет несравненная Мэгги Лонгфэллоу. Пока Томми зависал над фамилией или псевдонимом - "длинный парень?" - певица вышла на сцену, взяла в руки микрофон, и под первые аккорды присела на тот же барный стул. Длинное сине-голубое платье с глубокими рваными разрезами усыпали блестки, а блестящие в свете софитов волосы были куда короче и светлее, чем у её предшественницы, да и сама она была явно моложе Ражи. Судя по проигрышу, песня не будет быстрой и веселой, и Томми казалось, что он её где-то слышал.   
Но все его размышления были забыты, как только Мэгги открыла свой красивый рот.   
Открыл рот и Томми, и так и не закрывал его до припева. Да что там, он забывал как дышать, а без этого, чтоб там не говорили, и вампирам не обойтись.   
Голос Мэгги, низковатый для женщины, проникал, казалось, в самую душу, пусть кто-то там и сомневается в её наличии у таких как он «нелюдей». Но во время этой песни Томми её отлично чувствовал и не сомневался, что весь замерший зал тоже.   
Припев его добил, ибо он ещё и в слова вслушался, находя в них свой собственный смысл.

And I find it kind of funny  
I find it kind of sad  
The dreams in which I'm dying  
Are the best I've ever had  
I find it hard to tell you  
I find it hard to take  
When people run in circles  
It's a very very  
Mad world, mad world

Мэгги повернулась в его сторону, и теперь Томми задыхался, глядя на её лицо. Нет, не из-за красоты, хотя она была, на его взгляд, бесспорна, а из-за того, что по нему можно было читать как по книге, а порой и гораздо лучше. Эмоции сменяли друг друга от тихой грусти до отчаяния, и Томми Джо казалось, что он чувствует то же одиночество в толпе, что и прекрасная Мэгги.   
В ярком свете софитов её далеко не хрупкая фигура выглядела на удивление ранимой и открытой, и это ощущение было настолько сильным, что Томми распирало от желания защитить это невероятное создание, уберечь её от этого безумного-безумного мира, где ей так одиноко. А когда из-под закрытых глаз блеснули дорожки слез, он сорвался с места и, конечно, проявляя чудеса неловкости, немыслимой для вампира, уронил свой недопитый стакан на черный мраморный пол. Это случилось в самом конце, когда мелодия уже замирала, поэтому в притихшем зале с прекрасной акустикой звук был подобен выстрелу. Мэгги обернулась и безошибочно нашла его взглядом. И несчастный гитарист готов был поспорить, что в прекрасных глазах на миг полыхнуло голубое пламя, а уголки губ чуть приподнялись.   
Все почему-то восхищаются загадочной улыбкой Моны Лизы, но вот эта улыбка заставила бы "бедную" Лизу нервно курить в сторонке, она была сама загадка, нежная и обещающая, робкая и зовущая, очень женственная и почему-то... опасная?  
Спавшие ранее беспробудным сном древние инстинкты завопили почему-то именно об опасности, но Томми и ранее им не особенно верил, никто просто его этому не учил - пока был "птенцом", некому было, а потом уже бесполезно - поэтому, пожав плечами, следил жадным взглядом за каждым движением удаляющейся девушки.   
Следующий танец Ражи прошел для Томми в тумане воспоминаний о голубоглазой певице. И вот тут он своим инстинктам верил - она именно то, что надо! Нет, не в плане утоления голода - черт с ним, перебьется, а в смысле более тонких материй, в существовании которых несчастный вампир очень сомневался. До этого вечера, до этой песни, до этого взгляда.   
Ну и тут, как водится, вмиг повылазили все его комплексы, какие были: и из-за роста - да, а вы бы не комплексовали, если предмет ваших мечтаний выше вас на пол головы даже без каблуков! - и из-за своей общей негламурности - и накрашенные глаза не в счет, так требовал сценический образ крутого металлиста, но и тот потек, образ в смысле - и из-за почти полного отсутствия пресловутого бабла, будь оно проклято, и вместе с ним тот, кто придумал брать с вампиров повышенные налоги! Короче, засада полная - как простому, хоть и фриканутому, чуваку добиться расположения такой Дивы? Ответ прост - да никак!  
Но помучившись сомнениями и помурыжив длинную блондинистую челку, и без того нечесаную, Томми все же решил попытать счастья ближе к сцене - она же ещё выйдет, правда ведь?  
И Мэгги вышла и принесла с собой "время чудес". Теперь, стоя у самой сцены, маяча и мешая нормальным зрителям за столиками, Томми верил, что все возможно, если очень хочешь, если об этом так проникновенно поет ОНА. Он не замечал, что стоит, прижимая руки к груди, словно укрывая там что-то маленькое, трепетное, но очень важное, важнее нет и не будет, ни сегодня, ни потом.   
Просто стоял и слушал, ловил каждое движение, каждый взмах ресниц и поворот головы, и - о, чудо! - ему казалось, что она смотрит на него, поет ему и улыбается, черт возьми, тоже только ему. Остальные не в счет, их нет, они за кадром их маленького фильма про чудеса. Дышал через раз и смотрел, и не заметил как... влюбился.  
Она теперь была не в платье, а брючном костюме в полоску, и только блузка, галстук и брошка добавляли её наряду женственности, впрочем, как и туфли на шпильках на совсем не миниатюрных ножках. Хотя нет, для её роста эти бесконечные ноги с немаленькой ступней были в самый раз. В ней все было в самый раз - в самый раз для Томми Джо Рэтлиффа, неожиданно по уши влюбившегося в женщину, ни разу не заговорившую с ним. Ну и что? Что это меняет? Да ничего! Его уже колотило от желания прикоснуться, вдохнуть запах, сжать в объятьях и никогда не отпускать.   
Кстати о запахе. Это его последний бастион. Не сильно верящий в прочие свои вампирские способности, своему нечеловеческому обонянию он доверял стопроцентно, без всяких исключений. Потому и хотел подобраться поближе. Но песня закончилась и Мэгги снова скрылась за кулисами, как оказалось не надолго - они вышли теперь вместе с Ражей, которая была все же выше и таки старше, и, на его предвзятый взгляд, более доминирующей и властной. А Мэгги была своя, родная, даже на сцене, даже если не знает его имени и возможно никогда не узнает.  
"Не узнает, если я буду лохом, как обычно. Но не сегодня... Детка, бля буду, но ты меня узнаешь и запомнишь... как минимум..." - он действительно чувствовал в себе недюжинные силы и желание добиться своей королевы. И для этого готов был стать королем, хотя бы на этот вечер и на эту ночь.   
Между тем девушки на сцене пели и танцевали что-то известное и веселое из нашумевшего мюзикла - даже Томми в своей глуши о нем слышал, не смотря на почти полное неприятие подобного творчества. Оказалось, что мюзикл совсем не плох - разве может его Мэгги петь и танцевать какое-то фуфло? Нет, конечно, это не для неё. Впрочем, Ража тоже была хороша, но всё равно не так как её более молодая коллега по сцене.  
Номер закончился и снова выполз "упырь", счастливо заявивший, что хотя выступление Див завершилось - "о, нет, блин!" - но они вопреки своему обыкновению решили продолжить свой вечер здесь, в этом клубе, - "вау, фак еа!" - и все желающие могут даже взять автограф.  
Томми не было никакого дела до всяких там желающих, он знал, что будет первым, кто подойдет к ней и последним, с кем она попрощается, иначе всем остальным будет крышка от разбушевавшегося вампира. Разве что... Да... Разве что она сама не захочет с ним общаться, но об этом думать не стоит, нужно верить в победу и победить, ну, для начала, хотя бы свою собственную робость.  
И делая над собой титаническое усилие, кусая и мысленно подпинывая себя, Томми пролез вплотную к ступенькам, и, глядя прямо в голубые глаза - "да, озера, блядь, озера!" - предложил даме руку. И та, улыбнувшись, её приняла.  
Сердце подскочило к горлу, а в голове зашумело на радостях, и за спиной будто выросли крылья. Нет, не те, что прилагаются в комплекте к клыкам, бледной коже и алым зрачкам, а те, что, наверное, чувствуешь раз в жизни, но всегда помнишь их полет.  
Все ещё боясь "набирать высоту" и сломать свои "радужные и неоперившиеся", Томми тихо, но твердо произнес.  
\- Привет, Мэгги. Я Томми Джо, с сегодняшнего дня твой... поклонник и твоего таланта тоже. Выпьешь что-нибудь? - да, глупо, да, банально, но она ТАК посмотрела, что он тут же почувствовал как минимум победителем Вселенной, а как максимум... Эм, не стоит пока загадывать, чтоб не вспугнуть удачу.  
\- О, а я знаю тебя, Томми, ты играл сегодня на гитаре... Я слышала, пока никого не было, и мне понравилось, - голубые глаза смотрят ещё более мягко, а губы... нет, он пока не будет на них смотреть. Потом... Его и так уносит от того, что его запомнили, и даже игру похвалили, а ведь "пока никого не было" он играл сам - просто импровизировал, перебирая струны по своему настроению. Пусть и немного депрессивно, но ей же понравилось?  
\- Да? Здорово!.. Эээ... в смысле рад, что понравилось, хотя конечно, то были просто наброски и экспромт.  
\- Это неважно. Важно то, что ты вкладываешь, что хочешь сказать и как, а остальное придет со временем, - она подошла вплотную, и он, почти не дышавший до этого, наконец-то полной грудью вдохнул её запах.   
Вдохнул, как в прорубь нырнул, и чуть не умер, ибо выжить и поверить было почти невозможно. Запах этого чуда был именно ТОТ, "тот самый" и по-другому не скажешь. Стопроцентное попадание без вариантов на спасение. Теперь Мэгги могла брать его голыми руками, хотя на самом деле физически это сделает он.   
Обязательно, иначе не сможет. Просто не получится. Это хуже зова природы, сильнее наведенной магии, что-то выше этого всего. Это трудно объяснить, ещё трудней поверить, но и не важно. Оно просто есть, это чувство полной завершенности и целостности. Вернее, оно будет, если она разрешит...  
\- Томми, вы угостите меня коктейлем? - она устроилась рядом с ним, а колено, обтянутое дорогой тканью касалось его ноги. Впервые женское кокетство доставляло столько удовольствия.   
\- О, конечно, с удовольствием!   
Надо же - он ещё может говорить, улыбаться и даже шутить, вроде бы даже остроумно. Оказывается у двух артистов, пусть и таких разных, нашлось много тем для разговоров. Ей было все интересно - это читалось в её взгляде и запахе. Слова могут солгать, и даже жесты, но не запах и не глаза. И дело даже не в вампирских сверх-способностях, а в самом ни с чем не сравнимом ощущении родства душ. А он, дурак, не верил, что такое бывает, что такое может быть с ним. Вернее с ними.  
"Все, я пропал, я сдохну, не сходя с этого места, если она не... Черт-черт-черт, я просто дебил!" Но все же спустя час или даже два разговора, перемешанного легким флиртом и приправленного солидной долей коктейлей, на которые ушел почти весь его гонорар - "ну и хрен с ним!" - Томми все же решился.  
\- Мэгги, а ты бы хотела продолжить... эээ... наше знакомство где-нибудь.... О, черт, я хотел сказать... - паузу вполне легко скрыть глотком из бокала. - Короче, можно тебя поцеловать?  
"Дебил, он и в Мексике, дебил!" - сокрушался про себя Томми, ожидая отказа или даже смеха в лицо.  
\- Можно, Томмии, - она как-то странно, словно по-кошачьи протянула его имя, и даже это заводило с пол оборота, а не только сам смысл её слов. - Но ведь не здесь? - снова загадка и обещание во взгляде и даже в наклоне головы.  
\- Да, конечно! О, я сейчас! - незримые крылья взметнулись вверх и наверно подняли его над полом, потому что искать свободный номер поприличней он буквально взлетел. Вот теперь она засмеялась - тихо и совсем не обидно, придерживая его руку своей теплой и мягкой ладонью.  
\- А может быть ко мне? - лукавые голубые глаза улыбались вслед за губами, к которым уже давно хотелось прижаться поцелуем. - Пойдем?  
Она ещё спрашивает? Но он оценил её деликатность и мягкость - право решать она все же уступала ему. Но для него выбора уже не было. Знает ли она? Чувствует, читает?  
Снова сомнения прочь, и он опять протягивает ей руку.   
\- Пойдем!  
Наверное, со стороны они казались странной, даже забавной парой - она - высокая и стройная, бездна обаяния, и он - плохо одетый, мелкий ростом блондинистый фрик. Но у Томми уже не было сомнений, что она предпочла его всем мужчинам в это клубе, а по его ощущениям - и во всем этом гребанном безумном мире тоже. Значит, в нем есть что-то, чего нет в остальных. Но это явно не клыки и не легендарное вампирское обаяние - он просто не умел его "включать"!   
"Ей понравились мои крылья!" - мелькнула дикая мысль, заставив его улыбнуться. Он вообще сегодня побил все рекорды по улыбкам - за всю жизнь столько не улыбался.  
Свет они не зажигали - хватало бледной луны в не зашторенном окне. В номере было так тихо, что слышно, как бежит по венам обычно медленная вампирская кровь, а он хотел слышать её, как и касаться, но ждал - теперь решает она.  
\- Поцелуй... Ты мне обещал, Томми, - мысли читает лучше их магистра или даже самого Повелителя, хотя может тот сдох уже давно?  
\- Да...  
Губы сомкнулись, и в следующий миг Томми улетел.   
Ласка... Узнавание... Нежность... Предложение... Принятие... Откровение... Страсть... Радость... Опьянение... Эйфория... Счастье? Да, оно!  
"Ты полетишь со мной?"  
"Конечно! Веди!"

Ему нравилось все в ней - от кончиков отливавших рыжим темных волос, до кончиков аккуратных ногтей на ногах, и все это он целовал снизу вверх и сверху вниз, справа налево и обратно, стоя, сидя, лежа, в одежде и без. Впрочем, кое-что из одежды они оставили - её шелковые кружевные стринги и чулки и его ожерелье-ошейник с браслетом. Стоны, изгибы роскошного тела и небольшая аккуратная грудь - все приводило его в экстаз, а от вида прогнувшейся по-кошачьи спины, с полоской шелка между упругих половинок ему снесло крышу окончательно и бесповоротно. Дальше уже нечему было удивляться - он принял и его приняли. И у неё внутри, пусть не там, где привычно - её желание, а он не возражал! - было охрененно хорошо, так как надо, хотя нет - гораздо лучше! А когда она сама подалась ему навстречу с низким грудным стоном, бедный Томми совсем сошел с ума - нежно не получилось, зато страстно на все сто! Шалея от вседозволенности, он куснул её сначала между лопаток, потом чуть выше и отстранился, но она хриплым от желания голосом потребовала "Ещё!" и подставила шею, откинув недлинные волосы вперед. Он не смог устоять и укусил, по-настоящему хватанул клыками, слизывая алые блестящие капли. Вот теперь он точно пьян, беспробудно и навечно, потому что её вкус - это самое прекрасное, что он когда-либо знал, как и её запах. Пелена перед глазами, разноцветные искры из них, огонь, бегущий по жилам, и сердце, бухающее в груди - он жив!   
"Наконец-то! Боже, плевать, что тебя нет, но ты классный чувак, раз такое возможно! Да!"   
Нет, это не оргазм, это светопреставление! Особенно потому, что чувствовал - и тут он не одинок. Она, его любовь, с ним, так же чувствует и так же летит высоко, теперь уже навсегда!   
Нет, он не забыл вовремя вынуть клыки, нежно зализать ранку и бесконечно благодарно поцеловать губы, даря ей свой вкус из истерзанных и порезанных клыками собственных губ. На поцелуй она ответила, легко и нежно слизав языком вампирское извинение. Люди говорят, что кровь вампиров сродни трупному яду или заразе какой-нибудь опасной - полная ересь! Добровольная кровь целебна, а кровь влюбленного вампира вообще творит чудеса. Сам Томми не видел, конечно, но сейчас почему-то верил. Он нежно обнял Мэгги, так и лежащую на боку в трогательной позе, поджав к груди коленки, прижался к её спине и тихо выдохнул:  
\- Мэгги... любимая, ты чудо!.. - и заснул счастливым.

Его сон был не крепким, очень реалистичным и даже осязаемым. Нежное прикосновение атласной кожи сменялось теплой лаской меха, а влажные мягкие губы - шершавым юрким язычком. Этот язык... он творил нечто невообразимое с его телом, с каждым клочком бледной кожи, хоть и не совсем бледной, и не вполне кожи. Короче, во сне его вылизали со знанием дела и с тихим довольным мурчанием.   
Вот она - его тайная эротическая фантазия, от которой сводит пальцы на ногах и сладко ноет в паху даже здесь, во сне. И он полностью отдался ей - во сне же можно! - и тихо и тонко стонал, когда она - фантазия, конечно! - проникла между его ягодиц языком, и даже раскрылся навстречу, а потом, когда язык исчез, жалобно потребовал его обратно. Тут фантазия изменилась - мех сменился бархатом, а сильные руки надежно обхватили его бедра, не вырваться. Да он и не хотел - тот же самый запах, и тот же самый вкус, только губы стали чуть жестче и нечто твердое упиралось между раздвинутых ягодиц. Томми во сне на миг застыл и задержал дыхание, но опять же вспомнил - такая фантазия тоже была - самая фантастическая кстати! - и он ей доверял, поэтому разрешил и поддался внушительному напору.   
Ему больно? Нет. Это так, потому что живешь, так бывает с живыми - вон как бьется сердце! А значит все хорошо, или будет ещё лучше, да? В ответ согласно муркнули, или все же это тихий счастливый смех? Он его узнал, надо же!  
\- Ты мне снишься, Детка! И я тебя и тут люблю... или ты меня... Неважно! - дальше говорить не пришлось - сзади начали двигаться, все быстрее и глубже. И от этого движения очень скоро перехватило дыхание, а затем под закрытыми веками вспыхнул фейерверк, фантастически прекрасным ощущением разливаясь по телу и грея истомившуюся душу.  
Так в реале не бывает, на то это и сон. Первый в его жизни и такой обалденный.  
Он проваливался куда-то в мягкую радугу, но успел услышать.  
\- Я люблю тебя, мой Томми. Только мой!.. - жаль, что он не успел согласиться.

Утро. Может быть оно хоть раз не будет таким противным как обычно? Ведь ночь была прекрасна, он помнил. Мэгги!  
Резко открыл глаза и зажмурился от лучей восходящего солнца - да нет же, идиотский Каллен прав, ничего страшного в этом светиле нет, неприятно только после сна, особенно такого.  
\- Мэгги... - тихо прошелестел Томми, потягиваясь всем немного ноющим телом - особенно ныла поясница и то, что пониже. Странно, но вполне терпимо.   
Наконец повернулся, прижимаясь к теплу и снова открывая глаза. И остолбенел, вмиг превращаясь в статую, живую, к сожалению. Потому как тепло было, а вот Мэгги - нет! Рядом с ним на развороченной кровати лежал шикарный, но мужик - вот оно доказательство, во всей красе, бля! Аж завидно! Сосед по постели и, как постепенно начинало доходить, его ночной "фантазийный" партнер по сексу - ну не может же это быть любовь?! - потянулся во сне, довольно улыбаясь, и абсолютно по-хозяйски обнял несчастного Томми пониже талии.  
\- Спи, Детка... Ещё рано, мой котенок... - и снова заснул.  
В душе, будь она не ладна, все переворачивалось вверх дном, и, если бы он мог, уже бы давно умер от смертельного разочарования. Это же надо было так фатально ошибиться?!   
Его половинка, его мечта, та, что дала ему крылья - не путать с кожистыми наростами магистров! - оказалась фикцией, подделкой. Он влюбился в женщину, да, он её любил! А его имел мужик, пусть и шикарный и невъебенно сексуальный. Ощущать себя обманутым идиотом не любит никто, даже молодой да зеленый и никому не нужный вампир-подкидыш.  
"Охренеть! Вот жопа, а?" - ну, как раз она, жопа, о себе дала знать, только он, выскользнув из-под покрытой золотистым пушком руки, сел на кровать.  
\- Ох, ёпт! - ругаться пришлось тихо, дабы не разбудить мощного ночного любовника.  
\- Какой ты многоликий.... кая... - не признать теперь оборотня было бы смешно даже для такого неуча как он. Три ипостаси как минимум - как же забыть теперь кошечку с её супер язычком! - признак приличной силы, не то, что у некоторых - вот теперь и крыльев даже нет!  
"Дались тебе эти крылья, и без них проживем... наверное..." - ни в чем он сейчас не мог быть уверен, даже хваленый нюх подвел. Вот, теперь он полностью раздавлен. До полного уничтожения его жалкой личности осталось только, чтобы многоликий над ним поиздевался уже при свете дня.  
\- Да, хрен вам! - выпалил Томми, и тут же скукожился, спохватившись, что его услышат.

Позорное бегство - иначе не назовешь! - все же удалось. Он не мог простить себе прощальный взгляд и предательские слезы, бегущие из глаз - а вы когда-нибудь хоронили мечту? Если да, то поймете! - дрожащие, как у старика, руки и подкашивающиеся ноги - это вообще мелочи жизни. Самый большой пиздец был в душе - за что она так проклята, а? Ничего катастрофического - она просто замерзла или впала в кому, как и сердце - на фига оно вообще, если так от него больно?  
Зато теперь он почти правильный классический вампир - бесчувственный и пустой, но, опять же, никому не нужный.   
И что теперь делать, и зачем? Найти "друга" Криса, который его бросил ради тройничка с едва знакомыми девочками? Или просто пойти, куда глаза глядят?  
Но глаза не хотели видеть, а уши слышать, поэтому он пошел туда, куда помнят ноги. Они привели остальное коматозное тело в трейлер их группы. Значит, все будет по-старому, так тому и быть.   
Крылья? А они просто кожистые наросты на спинах их магистров. И ничего более. Вам нужны такие?

Время... Говорят, что для вампиров оно не имеет значения. Действительно, какая разница, когда пить синтетику, когда принимать нормальный вид - "человеческий", как говорит Крис. А он говорит это постоянно, вернее нудит.   
"Томми, не будь дерьмом, иди в душ!"   
"Рэтлифф, ты просто отстой, а ну марш, пожри нормально!"   
"Томми Джо пойдем на репетицию, иначе запинаю! Или… сдам на опыты, студентам!"  
Томми шел, делал, хоть и с десятого раза. Крис злился, негодовал и проклинал "ту мерзкую ебучую сволочь, которая так поглумилась над лучшим другом!"   
Он не обижался - ему было все равно, но вот точно не хотелось опять встретить "эту ебучую сволочь" - при всем желании мерзкой он, а тем более она, не был... не была...  
Была внутри пустота, вакуум, против которого все было бессильно, даже время и то пасовало перед этой томминой бедой. Хотя иногда, когда ему казалось, что он может заснуть или хотя бы забыться на время, вот тогда наступал его персональный ад - чертовы воспоминания. Они жгли его огнем - куда там испанской инквизиции! - и заставляли терпеть фантомные боли по потерянным крыльям, сердцу и даже душе - до сих пор неясно, за что её-то так?  
А потом вроде привык: не спит - пустота, спит - боль. Вполне нормально, многие так живут, а вы не знали? Просто у вампиров это длиться дольше и, увы, второго шанса на крылья нет. Это люди могут, счастливые.

\- Я не хочу туда идти, Крис! Я сразу сказал "нет"! - Томми уныло прислонился к стене, рядом с входом в "тот самый гребанный" клуб. Спустя время - неважно сколько, но пара крипперсов точно износилась... или две? - они снова должны выступать здесь. Ощущение де жа вю скрутило уже на подходе, но Крис не унимался.  
\- Вот, уже прогресс - у нас появились желания! Вернее нежелания, но это не важно! Главное процесс пошел! - умничал ехидный друг - ну да, вампиры все же умеют дружить.  
С видом того самого чувака - говорят, все же хороший был мужик и многим помог! - которого вели на Голгофу, несчастный гитарист поплелся за энергичным другом. Хотя, вот как раз как гитарист он теперь был совсем не плох, а местами даже крут. И это не только мнение согрупников - бабла стало больше, и даже появились статьи и интервью в человечьих, и не только, СМИ. Правда до бабла ему не было никакого дела - разве что сменить дырявую одежду, купить синтетики и новую гитару, потому что многие сгорели на сцене, да... Сами! Делать ему нечего - их поджигать! Телевизор не смотрел, газет не читал, айфон давно разбил об стену, а нового так и не купил. В плеере - только Мэнсон, вместо секса - своя правая рука, да и то не часто. А на интервью он просто тупо молчал, уставившись в пространство. Зато Крис отрывался за всех, кругом-бегом, порхал на своих виниловых коротких крылышках и был доволен - депрессивная музыка снова была в моде, а другую пока они и не писали. Единственное, что расстраивало энергичного фронтмена - это состояние любимого друга и соратника, из которого клещами не вытянешь подробности "той самой вселенской трагедии". Но то, что не смог выпытать, вредный Крис додумал сам и был не так уж не прав. Его вердикт - "роковая любовь" поимела друга, друг страдает, как умеют только вампиры - опять же плюс в зачетку идиотскому Каллену! -но смылся от "любви" друг сам, и непонятно, кто теперь больший идиот: Рэтлифф или опять же Каллен.  
И вот сейчас Крис, как реактивная курица наседка с клыками и раскосыми глазами - куры конечно смертельно завидуют! - наматывал круги вокруг, предлагая то чаю – «фигасе! С каких это пор?», то виски – «на донышке стакана - сама щедрость, чо!», то, чуть ли не целуя в лобик - а вдруг вампирская лихорадка приключится? Клуб же не устоит!  
И Томми его послал в далекое пешее эротическое путешествие, короче, на хуй, но не обидно, а так, любя. А сам выбежал из гримерки и забился в какой-то дальний угол за сценой - этот клуб тоже претерпел изменения в лучшую сторону и считался мегакрутым. Там, в этом углу, оно его и настигло - голос свалился мешком цемента по голове без каски... с двадцатого этажа. И не потому, что был на редкость мощным сильным красивым мужским контртенором, а именно потому, что был как-то неуловимо похож на тот самый, тоже красивый, но женский. Оттого и плющило несчастного гитариста все полчаса. Песни были незнакомые, но каждая словно своя, настоящая с первой и до последней ноты. Душа - сволочь, ну кто её просил? - вышла из комы и теперь с упоением страдала, мазохистка проклятая!

But it's not that easy for me to say "goodbye"  
Everything in me wants you back in my life,  
Can't let you go,  
Can't let you go

\- Твою мать! Твою, блядь, душу, мать! Что же ты делаешь, а? - он не кричал, нет, это так выходит боль, когда ей тесно внутри. Поэтому он бьет руки в кровь, прямо об стену - ничего, на вампире заживет ещё лучше, чем на собаке. Собаке же ещё жить, а это так больно, Томми знает. 

Wish I could just find a way  
To have all your memories erased  
Cos constantly they're haunting me

\- Да бесполезно, ты, дебил! Я пробовал, нах! Я не могу тебя отпустить, сука!

Я не могу тебя отпустить,  
Я не могу тебя отпустить,  
Я не могу тебя отпустить....

\- Так не отпускай, блядь! - ругательства не спасали.   
"А все это дурацкое сердце, какого ты радуешься, жить нравится, да? Ну и живи, если сможешь, а я не могу, щас въебу этой сволочи от души и от сердца и уйду!"  
Хреновое решение, но другого не было - сидеть в темном углу и страдать было уже невозможно. Пусть лучше прикончат на месте, он на такие пытки не подписывался.  
Боясь передумать, Томми пер как танк, вернее, как летающий танк - он читал, и такие бывают, не слышали? - смел с дороги даже испуганного Криса и пару амбалов охраны - а вы как думали, вот он - бешеный вампир в любовной лихорадке! Страшно? И ему тоже, поверьте - но остановить его может лишь ОНО.  
Оно - его персональное проклятье, его немыслимое счастье, нечеловеческая боль и радость тоже, блядь, не абы какая. Короче, ЧУДО.  
Чудо уже не пело, а шло, бежало на встречу, а потом остановилось всего в двух шагах, и, как и он сам, во все глаза - блядские они, как и губы, хоть и мужик! - во все свои голубые, нах, озера смотрел, пожирал, раздевал, воспевал и любил, черт его подери. Да, любил!  
Но как же трудно сделать эти два шага. "Ну, давай! Знаю, что трудно и страшно - сам такой же гребанный трус, но больше тянуть нельзя, ещё секунда и разорвет, и будет лишь пепел - куда там Хиросиме! И не уйти - позади ничего нет! Ладно, я помогу, раз у нас Я мужик!"  
Синхронный шаг вперед, правда его больше - ну и похрен, не всех же бог наградил ногами! - и все!  
"Я дома! Надо же!" - запах как наркотик, голос как афродизиак - это существо опасно.  
"Но оно мое!" - руки сами сомкнулись на талии, затянутой чудной рубашкой, или это корсет? Пофиг.  
\- Томмиии... Любовь моя, вернулся!.. Прости-прости-прости... я была не права, не смогла сказать, не нашла слов. Думала - поймешь... А потом... Какая дура! – любимый, полный не пролитых слез взгляд, и вот она, душа - трепещет и ждет, так по-женски.  
Но вот уже снова сильные руки - "как я скучал!" - крепкие объятья и горячий шепот.  
\- Не отпущу, теперь никогда, ты мой, я знаю, ты любишь, даже таким. И я люблю... всегда... любым. Ты же знаешь, да? - голова сама кивнула в ответ, Томми тут не причем!  
\- Буду таким... такой, как хочешь, все для тебя, только не уходи! - теперь они с головой тряслись из стороны в сторону вместе.  
"Нет-нет, не уйду, пока не прогонишь, и тогда не уйду, только если разлюбишь, но нет, хрен ты теперь меня разлюбишь!" - сжать покрепче и потянуться к соленым, но уже улыбающимся губам, и прошептать ему, единственному.  
\- Детка, ты мне снишься!  
Крылья за спиной, одни на двоих. Но им хватит. Точно!

FIN


End file.
